A Stormy Night
by ashketchumwritesfanfic
Summary: Hermione is an insomniac, and has taken to staying up in the night. Add a crush, and a thunderstorm and you get a very frazzled Hermione. Rated T for a mention of sex. Oneshot. Please Review!


**A/N**

**This is a little one-shot in Hermione P.O.V., a little cliché, but good none the less. Its my first Fremione, so please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was spending the summer at the burrow, with Harry and Ron. All of the other Weasleys were there as well. Throughout this summer, I had developed a teeny tiny crush on Fred. Well, ok, a huge crush. More like an obsession. I loved everything about him, from his big blue eyes, to his flaming red hair, to the freckles that I assume cover every inch of him (I wouldn't know), to his classic trademark smirk. Even the pranking, rule breaking ways of his. I loved it all. Unfortunately, he had no idea that I liked him, and even worse, practically didn't even know I was a girl. I was his youngest brothers classmate, and best friend of his only sister. He would never see me in a romantic light, which was why I had become an insomniac.<p>

I had taken to wandering the house at night, from outside, to inside always so quiet. I would end up going to bed around four or five in the morning, and getting up around nine. But this night was different. Tonight there was to be a thunderstorm, which I am scared of. I know it is childish to be scared of storms, but I am and there is no getting around it.

It was currently two in the morning, and I was huddled up in a ball in the living room thinking about reason's I loved Fred. I know people don't know how to tell the difference between the two, but honestly, it isn't all that hard. They _**may**_ be identical, but the small differences make the biggest difference. And no, I couldn't love George. He is all unfamiliar, and contrasting. Fred is the one I love, Fred is my rock. Fred, with the sweeter personality. Fred, with the devious twinkle in his eye. George is more rambunctious, and has a mischievous glint. There is a difference. I would know. I spend hours studying him, and hoping that maybe he would like me back. Suddenly a voice brought me out of my trance.

"Hermione, what are you doing up?"

I whipped around, and there he was. Staring down at me, with concern in his eyes. "It isn't any of your business. I could ask the same for you."

"I had to go to the loo… and it is weird sleeping in an empty room." He walked over, slowly as if he was scared I would get up and bolt.

"What do you mean an empty room?"

"Well George is off with Katie. If you know what I-" he winked at me as I cut him off.

"Oh gross Fred! Don't even imply that. I do NOT want to think about George and his sex life." I shuddered into my knees, as my arms were still wrapped around them.

"Ok, so let's talk about my sex life."

"Ohmygod, that's even worse!" I looked away from him, frustration and jealousy rising in me. _I will not cry, I will not cry._

"Now Granger, why is it so bad to talk about my sex life? Not embarrassed are you? Or maybe jealous? Yes, I think that's it. Jealousy. Or you are just prudish and don't want to talk about that with someone you like. I doubt you even like anyone." He stood up smirking.

"I don't know where you got that idea from, but you better get it out of your head. I like some, for your information. And please for the love of Merlin don't Georges sex life again." I cringed. _That is just awful._

"Alright, don't get your frilly knickers in a twist. Ill just be going. Maybe you will get a chance to talk to this 'special someone' tomorrow. Have a nice night Hermione." He ruffled the top of my head affectionately, and turned at walked up the stairs.

_Dammit. I should have made him stay longer. I really miss his company._

**BOOM**

I nearly jumped all the way across the room as I heard the thunder, and then the night lit up with a flash. _Shit._ I cant handle storms, and I'm all by myself in a darkened room. I stayed curled up in a tiny ball for the next five minutes or so, but finally I couldn't take it. Losing all the dignity I possessed, I bolted up the stairs and paused in front of Fred and George's room. I knew it would be only him in there, and I was debating weather or not I should enter when a clap of thunder made me jump. I opened the door and bolted into the room, and jumped in the bed that held freed. I slipped under the covers, pulled them to my chin and snuggled close to his warm body burying my head into his chest.

"Woah Hermione, a little forward are we now?"I felt his chuckle vibrate through his chest. I suddenly realized that I was intertangled with his limbs, and he was wearing only boxers which caused me to blush crimson. I didn't bother untangling my legs from his though, I needed the comfort.

"Shut it Fred, I'm really scared of storms. I just need someone that can be there physically for me, and as you are the only one up that doesn't have a roommate with you…"

"So you are looking for a shag."

"No! Dear god Fred, please, I just need someone reassuring me that I am not alone. And that, well, I am safe. A warm breathing body is all I need, to be able to touch."

"Look Hermione, you don't have to go through all this trouble to get in bed with me. You could have just said so." He snickered, and I knew he was enjoying this.

"I don't want to get in bed with you."

"That's a lie."

"wha-"

"I know Hermione. I know you like me. I see you staring at me; I can tell that you are always trying to sit next to me, to be near me. You aren't that subtle."

"Ohmygod Fred, look I can explain-"

"You don't need to explain. Its ok." He rapped one arm around me and cupped my chin in his other hand, bringing it close to his face. "I am perfectly ok with it." And with that he pressed his lips to mine.

In his arms, with his lips on mine, the storm held no meaning. He held me close, kissing me over and over and over. His heart beat against my chest, and his warm body held me tight. I knew right then that he loved me back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**A little weird I know! Please Review, it makes me super happy!**

**~Hawkshadow~**


End file.
